¿Crees que valga la pena?
by Freeandbored
Summary: A veces, las mejores decisiones son las que se toman con el corazón. (One shot)


¿Crees que valga la pena?

Mei y Lars se abrazaron durante varios minutos, hasta que anunciaron el vuelo en el que él tenía que partir. Dio una última mirada, ella se enjugaba las lágrimas y trataba de sonreírle haciéndole adiós con la mano. Finalmente, él dio media vuelta y se marchó.

Era una escena que habían vivido antes en varias ocasiones, pues ahora su relación era a distancia. Vivieron juntos en Taipéi unos meses pero el trabajo hizo que él tuviera que regresar a su natal Ámsterdam. Lars simplemente no podía proponerle que abandonara su vida por seguirlo, y ella consideraba egoísta pedirle que se quedara.

Hasta ahora, se las habían arreglado para que funcionara: hablaban todos los días, a pesar de la diferencia de horas; otras veces pasaban semanas juntos, sus encuentros era dulces pero las despedidas siempre eran muy amargas. Lars empezaba a odiar los aeropuertos, no soportaba separarse de ella y verla llorar. Había pensado mucho en las opciones que tenía y ninguna de ellas incluía dejarla.

En una ocasión, ambos habían llegado a pensar en darse un tiempo, pero se arrepintieron de sólo pensarlo. Quizás era el momento de tomar una decisión. Minutos más tarde, vería el avión partiendo hacia su destino. Lars caminó por las calles durante horas, quería aclarar sus pensamientos, sin embargo, estaba seguro de que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

Por supuesto que valía la pena cruzar medio mundo para verla aunque fuera por unos días, pero al mismo tiempo, no quería seguir estando lejos de ella; la distancia podría interponerse cada vez más y alguno de los dos llegaría a cansarse de ese ir y venir en el que estaban. Había aceptado el trabajo sin pensarlo demasiado, y ella lo apoyó en todo momento pues era una gran oportunidad para él, pero ahora ya no estaba tan seguro.

 _"¿Crees que valga la pena dejar tu trabajo por tu novia?"_ Le decían unos al enterarse de sus tentativas de renunciar; otros pensaban que las relaciones siempre eran un reto y que ellos debían amarse demasiado como para que la distancia no fuera un obstáculo. Todos opinaban pero él no compartía abiertamente lo que de verdad sentía. Incluso su jefe, al enterarse de su situación, le había aconsejado como amigo:

 _"Ten en cuenta cuales son tus prioridades. Eres joven,_ _pero a veces, la vida no da segundas oportunidades, allá afuera no hay tantas tan especiales_ _como la que tienes ahora_ _y no me refiero al trabajo"._

Lo llamó anunciándole que no regresaría. Él lo entendió y le deseó suerte, pues los asuntos del corazón también debían ser atendidos. Sus hermanos parecieron contentos cuando les dijo que no lo esperaran en el aeropuerto. Pensó en Mei, aunque ella siempre lo apoyaba incondicionalmente, seguramente se preocuparía pero la decisión ya estaba tomada, no había marcha atrás. Se estaba haciendo de noche y era momento de regresar con ella.

Tocó el timbre, no quería asustarla al entrar tan de repente a la casa. Ella todavía tenía los ojos llorosos y se sorprendió al verlo. Lars entró pero no se sentó, se quedó de pie en silencio, como si todavía estuviera pensando qué decir.

"¿Qué pasó?" Preguntó angustiada.

"Mei, no quise tomar ese avión. Despedirme de ti es lo más difícil que he hecho, ya no quiero dejarte y no puedo pedirte que te vayas conmigo, así que, me quedaré aquí"

Ella lo miró desconcertada.

"¿Estás seguro? No abandones todo por mi. Es injusto, tienes un futuro tan brillante, yo debí seguirte..."

"No. Tú eres la que siempre me apoya, no quisiste retenerme cuando tuve que regresar a Ámsterdam, estás pendiente de mí aún a la distancia, siempre estás disponible cuando necesito hablar con alguien. Mi todo está aquí. Ya tomé la decisión, me siento tonto por no haberme dado cuenta antes. Ya no quiero que lo último que vea de ti sean esas lágrimas". Le dijo acariciándole el rostro.

Lars la rodeó con sus brazos y le dio un beso en la cabeza, ella lo abrazó fuerte. Se quedaron así largo rato.

 _"¿Crees que valga la pena?"_

Lars despertó, se había quedado dormido cuando leía en el jardín. Escuchó a Mei cantando mientras regaba los tulipanes. Él encendió su pipa, y fumó despacio, mirándola. A pesar de los años, ella seguía manteniendo la delicadeza al moverse, su sonrisa traviesa, su voz dulce con la que le cantaba canciones de cuna a sus hijos y más tarde a sus nietos, y la gracia para decir las cosas.

Él, en cambio, se sentía un viejo acabado, aunque todavía conservara la estatura y el cabello. Ella volteó a verlo y sonrió, se acercó para sentarse a su lado, recargó la cabeza en su hombro, él le tomó la mano. Estuvieron en silencio, contemplando las flores, y sintiendo la brisa fresca de los últimos días de primavera.

"Sí, valió la pena" pensó él.


End file.
